The Sharingan Avenger
by NeoUchiha123
Summary: After the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke at Valley of the End the Sage of Six Path had requested Sasuke to bring peace and harmony to a new world. My first Fanfiction, enjoy!


**Hey everybody! I'm new here and I just wanted to make my first Fanfiction using one of my favorite, Sasuke Uchiha. Now I made an Akame Ga Kill crossover with Naruto and like I said before this is my first story and I hope you'll get to enjoy it.**

_Prologue_

Sasuke and Naruto begin their fight at the Valley of the End. Was Sasuke and Naruto's final clash.

It was a grand battle that one would never forget, both Naruto and Sasuke fought with all their might. Sasuke tries to use his Chidori, but fails, as Naruto activates his Rasengan, only for him to trip and lose control of the technique. Seeing this opportunity, Sasuke kicks Naruto onto his back and begins punching Naruto repeatedly in the face, until Naruto finally manages to break free with a headbutt. As Naruto rises, the two engage in a long battle of taijutsu for an entire day.

Upon nightfall both had decided that their last attack shall end this battle, Sasuke channeled the last of his chakra into aKagutsuchi-infused Chidori and clashed with Naruto's Rasengan for one last time.

Both techniques met in the middle with a loud bang, as a shockwave of fire and wind shot out. Both fought for dominance as a chakra sphere started to form around them. When the sphere was complete wind and fire started to spin around the sphere getting stronger and stronger. In the process, they destroyed the rest of the valley and each other's arm. Completely drained from their fight and on the verge on dying, Sasuke lost consciousness.

"Oww…" Sasuke groaned in pain as he was starting to wake up.

"So, you've finally regained consciousness." Naruto said as he was next to Sasuke. "It's just as it looks. You and I can't move. We've lost too much blood. We will die here."

"Why do you keep doing this?" Sasuke asked as he turned to face Naruto. "After everything that happened, why did you still concern yourself that much with me?!"

A small smile then appeared on Naruto's face. "Because we're friends."

"You've already said that. But what exactly does 'Friend' mean to you?" Sasuke asked with a genuine look of confusion.

Before Naruto could answer he pondered for a moment until he finally came up with an answer. "Even if you ask me to explain it, I honestly don't think I'd really have an answer. It's just when I see you carrying that burden and going on about everything the way you do. Somehow it just hurt." Sasuke's eyes widen when he heard what Naruto had said.

"So much pain," Naruto continued "I just can't leave you alone!"

Naruto chuckled. "Though it looks like today we did a good job of getting that pain all over the place, heh." Naruto then fell unconscious.

While unconscious, Sasuke begins thinking about his relationship with Naruto and how he has always felt the same way about him. Sasuke then closed his eyes with a smile on his face. "Naruto…You're the one person that I can consider to be a true friend. Thank you." With that finally thought Sasuke then fell asleep, but as he was asleep, Sasuke's entire body than began to glow and a bright light then engulfed him and once the light died down Sasuke was no longer there.

With Sasuke

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes "Where am I?" Sasuke asked himself. He picked himself up and looked at himself; His eyes widen when he saw that he was completely healed, even his arm he lost had returned to him. Sasuke had begun to question what had just happened to him until an unsettling thought came to him. "I'm I dead? Or what happened to me..." Sasuke was unable to finish his train of thought, because of the sight that he saw. In front of him, there's literally nothing. No land, no sky, just nothing but an empty white room.

"Is this…what the afterlife looks like?" Sasuke asked himself as he slowly got up and walked around the white room to see if there was an exit or a room at least, but he had no luck. Sasuke kept walking and walking as he realize no matter how long he walk, there was no change in the white room. As Sasuke kept walking, he soon notices something and ran closer to it. Once Sasuke got close enough, he finally saw a figure he had already met once before.

"Huh? Oh, you're finally here, Sasuke." The old man smiled.

"Why am I here, Sage?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well I wanted to see if you've changed your answer, so have you?"

Sasuke had not replied right away but simply pondered for a moment until he came up with an answer. "I have, because of Naruto I was able to realize that I was never alone from the start… he never abandoned me, no matter what. He never gave up on me, coming closer when I pulled away. It wouldn't have surprised me if he hated me, but he didn't…He kept insisting that we were friends. And even that, I nearly destroyed. He fought to stop me… All because he was my friend. He saved me."

The Sage couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's response. "Well that's good to hear Sasuke."

"But now that I have answered your question it's your turn to answer mine, where are we?"

The Sage nodded his head. "Very well, now to answer your question we are at a dimensional plane."

"Dimensional plane?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, that's correct." The Sage replied. "After my passing I have discovered this place and have seen wonders that I've never seen before."

"But why am I here?"

"Straight to the point I see," The Sage replied with a tried voice. "The reason I brought you here is because there's a matter between you and I that we must discuss."

"A matter between us, you say? I thought our business together ended as soon as we defeated your mother is there-"

"True but there's something else I need you to do for me," The Sage smiled. "It's true that I already requested you to do something. However this is something I need someone like you to do this favor for me."

"All right then, let's hear it." Sasuke answered promptly

"Right," The Sage nodded. "During my travel in the Dimensional Plane I was able to see a world where senseless killing and bloodshed is never ending but unlike your world…I do not see it stopping in the near future."

"Your world?" Sasuke wondered. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ah right, you see what makes this place so special is that it's a bridge." The Sage explained. "This is a place where a being is able to go to many new worlds."

"If there's more than one world then why does this one world caught your interest?"

"As I had mentioned before…This world is a place of senseless killing, bloodshed and a place where true monsters rule the land."

"Bloodshed you say?" Sasuke wondered. "Didn't the Shinobi world already have that? What makes this world different?"

"What makes this world different from ours is that people suffer from a tyranny and some people abuse their powers and harm innocent people. Unlike our world there's no end to it if continues. Please Sasuke help them."

"I understand but one thing," Sasuke said. "Shouldn't Naruto be the one to handle these types of things?"

The Sage nodded his head. "That's true but you see Naruto must remain in his world, you see I guess you can say that but unfortunately, he cannot understand how cruel man in this world can be."

Sasuke nodded.

"Good, so what is your decision?" The Sage asked.

Sasuke was silent for a moment trying to figure out what to do. _"The Sage is asking me a task that seems impossible…But then again, Naruto was able to bring peace in the Shinobi world and I know that Naruto would help them despite the disadvantage. Naruto because of you I was able to see the light once again." _Sasuke thought as a smile appeared on his face. _"Naruto I want you to know that I won't stop until I'm able to bring peace to this world, that's a promise."_

Sasuke then looked back at the Sage. "Very well then, I'll do my best to help this world."

The Sage smiled at the response. "I'm glad to hear that but there's one more thing I must tell you before you leave."

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked.

"While it is true that there are monsters in this world, there are other people who wish to end this madness."

"If that's the case do you know where I can find them?" Sasuke inquired.

The Sage shook his head. "I'm sorry but I cannot, that is something you must find on your own."

Sasuke nodded in response. "If that is all then I'm ready to leave."

"That's good to hear, I wish you the best of luck." The Sage then brought his staff up and slammed it to the ground, causing the golden light to appear once again and engulfing Sasuke. Once the light had disappeared Sasuke was gone, no longer in the white

The Sage had a smile on his face. _"Sasuke, I wish you the best of luck on your new journey."_

**Well that's the end for the Prologue, sorry if it's short but rest assured that the next chapter will be longer. Also I hope you guys can give me some ideas and if I should pair Sasuke up with some one. Until next time my friends see ya! **


End file.
